Llenaste de magia mi vida
by UranosDian
Summary: - Gracias Scorpius por darme la magia que a mi me hacia falta - No Lily, gracias a ti, por llenar mi vida de brillo y aventura... y miles de cosas mas que no conocia antes de ti, Te amo.
1. Chapter 1

**HOLA! Aqui les vengo con una nueva historia, se que aun no termino la primera pero es que se me aparecio la idea y fue asi como que mis musas se concentraron todas en esta, pero no se preocupen, no dejare la primera sin terminar, espero qe les guste, obviamente es de mi pareja favorita Scorly. Disfruten.**

**LOS PERSONAJES DE HP NO ME PERTENECEN, SON PROPIEDAD DE JK ROWLING.**

LA PRIMERA VEZ QUE LA VI.

La primera vez que la vi pensé que era una niña llorona, tímida y mimada. Estaba en la estación de King Cross para empezar mi tercer año en Hogwarts, y vi a la familia de mi amigo Albus, a él lo conocí desde primero pero fue a finales de ese año que nos hicimos amigos, y durante el segundo año puedo decir que ahora somos los mejores, en fin, me dirigí hacia ellos junto a mis padres.

Hola Al – todos nos voltearon a ver, sus padres saludaron a los míos muy respetuosamente, Rose siquiera me miraba, ella también era mi amiga pero podía deducir que con la cara de ni enojado de su padre no podía hablarme en ese momento, Ron no era el único que me miraba mal, también estaba James pero de él ya estaba acostumbrado, en ese momento la vi, una niña de cabello rojo, no como el de su madre o el de Rose, este era más fuerte, más hermoso, tenía los ojos verdes y la cara llena de pecas, parecía que hubiera llorado, ella se escondía detrás de las piernas de su madre. - ¡hola! Tú debes ser la hermana de Albus, él me ha contado de ti ¿lista para tu primer año en Hogwarts?

Al parecer dije algo muy malo, los ojos de la niña se llenaron de lágrimas y salió corriendo, su madre fue rápidamente con ella, todos tenía una mirada melancólica y yo como mis padres no entendía porque.

Lo siento, ¿he dicho algo malo?

No te preocupes Scorpius, ella está un poco triste eso es todo, lo mejor será que suban. – me contesto el SR. Potter con una sonrisa fingida. Me despedí de mis padres y Albus de los suyos y subimos al tren, encontramos rápido un compartimento y mire a la ventana, la niña seguía ahí con la mirada agachada y aun había lágrimas en sus mejillas – oye Al tu hermana sigue abajo, ella…

No vendrá Scorp, ella ira a otra escuela.

¿Qué? ¿Por qué? No hay mejor escuela de magia que Hogwarts – el azabache suspiro.

Ella no ira a una escuela de magia Scorp… oye tu y yo somos amigos ¿no? ¿Crees que puedas guardar un secreto?

Claro Albus ¿Qué pasa?

Mi hermana, ella es Squib. – me quede en shock, ¿la hermana de Albus era Squib? ¿la hija de dos de los mejores magos del mundo había nacido sin magia? Entonces ya no me parecía llorona, ni mimada ni tímida, me parecía una niña triste, a la que su mundo se le había derrumbado y no pude no sentir lastima por ella.

**QUE TAL HE? LILY UNA SQUIB, MUAJAJAJA ESPERO SIGAN LEYENDO, SE QUE FUE CORTO PERO ESTE Y EL SEGUNDO APENAS Y SERAN COMO UNA INTRODUCCION YA DESPUES TODO SE PONDRA MAS BUENO.**

**BESOS**


	2. Orgulloso de ella

**LOS PERSONAJES DE HP LE PERTENECEN A JK ROWLING.**

ORGULLOSO DE ELLA

La segunda vez que la vi fue en la navidad de mi quinto curso, la había visto un par de veces en los veranos pasados pero no contaban pues se la pasaba encerrada en su habitación o salía a quien sabe dónde. Pero bueno, empecemos desde el principio, ahora estaba tocando la puerta del número 12 de Grimmauld Place, y me abrió la triste pelirroja.

¡hola! Soy Scorpius – le dije sonriente, quería derretir el hielo, ella me ponía nervioso, y no me contesto – he bueno, tus papás y Al me invitaron para pasar la navidad…

Ah entonces pasa – se hizo a un lado para dejarme pasar, entre y no sabía qué hacer, todo estaba muy callado – mis padres no están, Albus está arriba, en su habitación ¿sabes dónde es no?

Si… am gracias – ella asintió con la cabeza y se fue a la sala, yo comencé a subir pero me detuve, escuche una melodía de piano, una melodía demasiado triste, me dirigí hacia la sala y la vi, tocando el instrumento que sacaba tan hermosa y dolida melodía, ella tenía la mirada fría, y por un momento sentí que yo tambien sentía un poco de frio, me acerque y me quede parado a su lado, ella dejo de tocar y me miro – tocas muy hermoso.

Gracias ¿se te olvido donde está el cuarto de Albus?

Am no, no yo solo… - su mirada me ponía nervioso, era como si me culpara de algo - ¿Por qué tocas así?

Porque así me enseñaron a tocar ¿es feo?

¡no! No me refería a eso, tu canción… es muy triste – me senté a su lado, en el poco espacio que quedaba en el banco - ¿puedo? – le pregunte para empezar a tocar, ella cedió. La canción que toque era divertida, sencilla y famosa, tambien era rápida, ella me miro en todo lo que duro la canción - ¿y? ¿te gusto?

No – esta chica era demasiado seria.

¿Por qué no?

Bueno si me gusta, pero no en estos momentos, toco esa melodía porque estoy triste y no tengo ganas de tocas canciones que no expresen lo que siento.

¿y porque estas triste? – ella rio sarcástica.

¿enserio? ¿no es obvio? – yo me quede callado - ¿Qué Albus no te ha dicho que soy Squib?

Claro que me lo dijo, pero no creo que sea razón para que estés así.

No sabes lo que es, no me dirías eso si tú fueras el Squib.

Tal vez tengas razón, pero como no es así te digo lo que creo, Lily eres encantadora y tambien muy guapa ¿te vas a dejar caer por algo tan simple? Vamos no seas cobarde – ella se sonrojo y por un pequeñísimo momento vi como sus labios se fruncían en una pequeña sonrisa.

Gracias, sabes eres la única persona que me ha hecho sentir bien, nadie de mi familia se atreve a decírmelo tan directamente, sé que a todos les doy vergüenza.

¿Qué?

Oh vamos, es obvio, ¿Por qué crees que nadie en el mundo sabe que la magnífica hija de Harry Potter es Squib? – ahora que lo pensaba realmente no había escuchado nada – todo el mundo cree que estoy estudiando en una academia mágica al otro lado del mundo, es por eso que me la paso en el mundo muggle. – no lo podía creer, realmente eso estaba mal.

No lo entiendo

¿Qué cosa?

Si fueras de mi familia yo te presumiría por lo fuerte que eres al sobrellevar este tipo de cosas - esta vez ella sonrió más ampliamente y yo se la regrese, y nos quedamos mirando unos segundos, quizás ella era más fuerte de lo que su familia creía. Ambos bajamos la mirada sonrojados cuando la puerta de la casa se abrió y pronto entraron los señores Potter y James.

Oh Scorp, llegaste antes

Si… señora Potter, espero que no sea problema – me levante y me tropecé con la pata del banco, sí, eso me pasaba cuando estaba nervioso – bueno… yo…. Este… ¡subiré! Si iré con Scorpius, digo con Albus, si porque yo soy Scorpius – ok debo cerrar la boca – subí rápido las escaleras, sin dejar de ver que esta vez Lily sonreía y se volteaba al piano.

Toque dos veces la puerta, pronto escuche un leve "pase" y entre, Al estaba acostado en su cama, leyendo algo que no me interesaba saber que era.

¿te divertiste tocando con mi hermana? – mi amigo podía ser muy grosero y frio cuando quería, como ahora que me miraba con cara de pocos amigos.

¿es reclamo? Yo solo trate de hacerla sonreír, algo que esta familia debería hacer más a menudo.

¿estás diciendo que no tratamos de hacerla feliz? Escucha Scorp, le han dado todo lo que quiere, cada cosa que pide se le da, y ella sigue así.

No creo que sean cosas lo que ella necesita.

Tambien tratamos de hablarle, pero es grosera y fría, aparte siempre nos ignora, ¿Qué podemos hacer si ella no se deja?

¡tal vez si dejaran e tratarla como un fenómeno o como un gato abandonado! Entiende Albus, tu hermana es Squib, no un fenomeno, no le den lastima denle confianza.

Se la damos, ella no quiere aceptar nada, ni siquiera nos habla.

Yo no creo que se la den, no sé porque tu familia se empeña en ocultarla…

Es para que no la hostiguen con entrevistas y que la hagan ver como una persona débil, ya sabes como es esa Rita

¡déjenla! Ella lo tendrá que vivir tarde o temprano, no podrán esconderla por siempre, y aunque lo nieguen no pueden ocultarlo, no tienen por qué darles vergüenza que Lily sea diferente.

¿y luego qué? Cuando todos lo sepan terminara como Fitch ¡ella lo dijo!

Pues están mal, tu familia y ella, si Lily no puede ser grande en el mundo de la magia lo será en el mundo muggle, no la subestimen, ella será grandiosa en lo que sea. – él se quedó callado, había bajado la mirada, después la alzo y sonrió de lado, eso me hacía entender que él pensaba que yo tenía razón, y no hubo necesidad de más palabras.

En momentos llegaría toda la familia Weasley, la señora Potter se encontraba apurada, Todos lo estábamos, yo estaba poniendo la mesa con Lily, Albus y James acomodaban los regalos y el señor Potter fue a comprar algo que al parecer había olvidado, llevaba dos platos a la vez, pero me tropecé con la pata de la silla y por poco se me cae el plato, pero Lily lo agarro en el aire, me levante y nos quedamos mirándonos unos momentos, después ella sonrió.

Gracias – alce las cejas confuso.

¿por?

Por lo que le dijiste a Al.

Es malo escuchar por detrás de las puertas, pelirroja entrometida – le bromee.

También es malo meterse en asuntos que no son de tu incumbencia, rubio oxigenado - ella también lo dijo a media sonrisa.

Por fin ¿me agradeces o me reclamas?

Hahahahahahahahaaha – ella se rió, se estaba riendo como jamás creí verla reír, esa niña triste y deprimida se está riendo a carcajada bien sonada, era una risa hermosa, totalmente encantadora.

¿pasa algo aquí? – interrumpió el tío Ron entrando por la puerta al lado de Rose, toda la demás familia se veía asomada atrás de ellos.

No es nada ¿verdad? – y me lanzo una mirada cómplice.

No, nada.

Bueno, hay que ir sentándonos, la cena está por comenzar.

Quisiera decir que las cosas siguieron siendo geniales, pero al parecer para Lily, las molestias no acabarían ahí, ella y yo comenzamos a llevarnos mejor y durante la cena estábamos de broma en broma, su familia aunque lo quisieran disimular estaban muy atentos pues Lily a penas y les hablaba y conmigo era como si nos conociéramos desde hace mil años.

Lily cariño, cuéntame ahora estas en tercero de la escuela muggle ¿no?

En realidad abuela, estoy en segundo de secundaria, los años se cuentan diferentes.

Oh bien y que te enseñan… - pregunto el abuelo Arthur.

Pues ya sabes, matemáticas, física, química y esas cosas, son aburridas ni siquiera vale la pena comentarlo.

¿y qué estudiaras? En cuatro años tendrás que elegir ¿lo has pensado?

Bueno, de hecho abuelo, en el mundo muggle entras a la universidad a los 18 no a los 17 y la verdad es que no lo sé, antes de saber que era Squib quería ser jugadora profesional de Quidditch pero… en el mundo muggle los deportes no me gustan mucho, así que tal vez bailarina o algo así.

Increíble, me encantaría llegar a verte – contesto una vez más la abuela Molly.

¿y eso es algo importante en el mundo muggle? – dijo el aburrido tío Percy.

Bueno… es más artístico.

Y necesitas contactos, dinero y carisma y Lily no tiene nada de eso, no llegara a ser grande eligiendo algo como eso – dijo Rose, ok eso no estuvo bien, ella parecía molesta desde que llego.

De hecho Rose estoy segura de que llegare a ser grande en lo que decida.

¿Qué tan grande puede llegar a ser una sucia Squib? – supe que tan rápido como acabo de decirlo quiso retractarse, se veía arrepentida.

¡Rose! Retráctate – dijo preocupada su madre.

¡no! – claro que quería retractarse, pero algo que caracterizaba a todos los Weasleys era la terquedad y el orgullo, sobre todo el orgullo.

¡Rose!

Está bien tía – dijo Lily – te demostrare lo contrario Rose, te demostrare que llegare a ser mejor que tú, sé qué me dices eso porque me tienes miedo…

Yo no te tengo miedo.

Claro que sí, te sentiste alivianada cuando supiste que era Squib, porque sabes que si no lo hubiese sido serias terriblemente opacada por mí, pero sabes… me alegro de tu oportunidad de brillar, disfrútala mientras puedas… yo no necesito magia para demostrar que estoy arriba de ti. – y sin más comenzó a salir por la puerta pero se detuvo antes de desaparecer por completo y se giró de nuevo hacia Rose – otra cosa, en cuatro años ese chico que nos gusta, será totalmente mío – al parecer eso le dolió a Rose, la pequeña Potter me miro y me guiño el ojo coquetamente, y no sé porque sospecho que ese chico del que hablan podría ser yo…

La navidad no acabo muy bien, Lily paso año nuevo con una amiga suya así que no la vi, y regresando al expreso de Hogwarts me entere por Albus que Lily había decidido irse a vivir con su tío Charlie a Rumania, dijo que quería estar un poco lejos de su familia. No sabía que pensar, cuando había hecho una gran amistad con una chica linda ella se iba, pero está bien, Lily aprenderá a cuidarse sola y a aceptarse como es y yo estaré muy orgulloso de ella.


	3. Cartas y una cita

**_los personajes de HP pertenecen a JK ROWLING_**

_Queridos Scorpius:_

_Hola rubio oxigenado, hurón albino, Casanova empedernido, etc. etc. no es verdad sabes que amo hablar contigo, tenia tiempo que no lo hacia, deben ser los estudios, ya tu estas terminando sexto año. A mi me va bien! Criar dragones es impresionante! Mi tío Charlie me dijo que algunos dragones son como varitas, elijen Su Dueño, bueno Pues a mi me paso algo así; mi tío me dio la oportunidad de criar uno yo sola, y Ahora no se separa de mi ese pequeñajo__, es una cola Cuerno Aun esta pequeño pero mi tío dice que pronto crecerá bastante, finalmente, en La Escuela voy bien, hay un chico que me pidió Salir, será el domingo en un restaurante italiano no se si te lo dije pero amo la lassagna, no hagas nada que amerite un castigo, para poder verte el sábado._

_Ten una linda semana Scorp y suerte con Rose._

_Lily L. Potter._

_Pelirroja:_

_¡ ¿Quién es ese chico he?! Tu no debes tener citas, aun estas muy pequeña además ese tipo primero debe pasar por un interrogatorio de tu papá, tus hermanos y yo, no puede simplemente invitarte a salir, el sufrirá, lo juro. Sombre lo demás Lilian por favor ten cuidado, aunque los conozcas, los dragones pueden ser muy peligrosos, no te confíes, no quiero que te pase nada._

_Rose se ha enojado conmigo, resulta que el sábado íbamos a estudiar juntos (algo que ella siempre quiere hacer) ¡estaba demasiado aburrido! Así que vi a Sara Nott la chica rubia y sexy de la que te hable, y pues una cosa llevo a la otra y cuando menos me di cuenta habían pasado dos horas desde que le dije a Rose que iría a buscar un libro. Después me entere que nos había visto así que no me habla, pero vamos Lily ella me gusta mucho pero no soporto que todo el tiempo quiera hablar de clases y esas cosas, son pocas las veces que de verdad hablamos de cosas divertidas o nuestros sentimientos… pero no me rendiré Lily veras que Rose será mi novia para finales de este año… bueno tal vez a comienzos del siguiente._

_Nos vemos en hogsmeade preciosa._

_Scorpius Malfoy_

_Hyperion:_

_Sé que estarás enojado por eso, pero no pude evitar notar que evitas poner tu segundo nombre en las cartas ¡es tan divertido! No sé porque no te gusta, estoy de acuerdo que es horrible pero es nombre de una constelación, búscale el lado bueno… yo por ejemplo cada vez que veo las estrellas te veo a ti en ellas ¿raro no crees?_

_No puedo creer que te besuquearas con esa rubia enfrente de Rose, pareciera que en vez de que quisieras gustarle quisieras alejarla, deja ya los juegos con esas chicas fáciles y concéntrate en lo que de verdad quieres. Deberían dejar de hacerse tontos, los dos se gustan pero se hacen babosos._

_Sobre lo del peligro, demasiado tarde Scorpy, me hice una quemada la semana pasada, es en mi pie izquierdo… te diré algo y confió en que podrás guardar el secreto… me hice un tatuaje – es para cubrirlo y que no se vea tan feo, no te diré que es, ya después te lo enseñare ¡no puedes decírselo a nadie o te matare! Y hablo enserio._

_Por ultimo te quiero pedir un grande favor, pero te lo pediré cuando nos veamos este sábado, así que ve preparado y con la mente abierta, no te preocupes no es nada grave._

_Te quiero Hyperion._

_Lily L. Potter._

_Lily:_

_Sabes tú tampoco pones tu nombre, solo la inicial, así que estamos iguales claro que tus dos nombres son completamente hermosos. Por cierto no eres la única que piensa en alguien cuando ve el cielo, de igual manera cada vez que veo la luna siempre pienso en ti. Sobre lo del tatuaje… ¡por Dios un tatuaje! ¿Sabes lo que tu mamá te hará cuando se entere? Claro que no será por mí, tu sabes que siempre estaré a tu lado así sea para guardar secretos que no deberías tener, en fin ya te regañare cuando te vea._

_También tengo que decirte algo, Rose me ha perdonado y… me beso, así sin avisar ella se abalanzo sobre mí y bueno como era de esperarse le correspondí, no sé si eso significa que seamos novios, pero la verdad ya no estoy tan seguro de querer serlo ¿estoy loco? Pero bueno te veo el sábado, no es necesario que conteste ya llevamos 3 días mandándonos cartas, mi pobre Lily está cansada (así le puse a mi lechuza nueva) creo que por eso le caes tan bien, son tocayas después de todo._

_Sobre lo del favor, como ya dije te ayudare en lo que pidas. También te quiero pequeña pelirroja._

_Scorpius Malfoy HYPERION_

_Scorpy:_

_Le di de comer a "Lily II" o tercera porque yo soy la segunda… bueno no importa, nos vemos mañana, te conteste porque de todas formas regresara a Hogwarts, una parada mas no le hará daño, nos vemos._

Scorpius termino de leer la carta, sonriendo sin darse cuenta.

Así llego el sábado y el rubio se dirigía a donde había quedado la pequeña pelirroja pensando sin darse cuenta en lo feliz que estaría de verla, pues tenía más o menos 1 año sin verla.

¿A dónde vas? – pregunto Rose al ver a su rubio "novio" o lo que sea que fuesen dirigirse hacia otro lado.

He quedado con Lily.

¿ella vendrá?

Si, dijo que pasaría el fin de semana con sus padres, así que le pedí que nos veamos, ya la extrañaba – Rose no intento ocultar su molestia – nos vemos en la noche Rose – y al parecer a Scorpius era lo que menos le importaba ahora, después de todo no todos los días veía a Lily.


	4. Besos Robados

**Los personajes son propiedad de JK Rowling**

La encontró recargada en la pared de las tres escobas, estaba distraída mirando un pequeño aparato que tenía entre las manos, de vez en cuando lo golpeaba con la otra mano. Llevaba vaqueros gastados, deportivas rosas como su abrigo, bufanda blanca y un gorro del mismo color, tenía las mejillas sonrojadas por el frio, era finales de octubre, así que el frio comenzaba a ser más duro y constante.

Disculpe ¿usted conoce a una niña, es muy baja, pelo de zanahoria, ojos color limón, ya sabe agrios igual que su personalidad… - ella se giró y sonrió fastidiada – en realidad se parece a ti, solo que más fea.

Muy gracioso Scorpius tonto – y esta vez fue el, el que sonrió, extendió los brazos para recibirla en un fuerte y caluroso abrazo, segundos después ella separo la cabeza de su hombro y lo miro, pero él no había desecho el abrazo, no quería. - ¿Cómo estas rubio?

Ahora mejor ¿y tú?

Excelente – dijo mostrando sus dientes blancos y mirándolo.

¿Qué quieres hacer?

Qué tal si vamos a honeydukes, muero por unos de esos dulces y después que tal si me acompañas a la tienda de bromas de mi tío George.

A donde la princesa diga.

Y así ambos comenzaron su caminata, saliendo de la tienda de dulces iban directo a la tienda de bromas, en el camino iban jugando a ver quién podía meter un dulce en la boca del otro.

Eres pésima para esto, tienes mala puntería.

Tonto Scorp, yo soy genial pero tú no abres bien la boca, además ya tienes práctica, veamos con dificultad – y la pelirroja empezó a mover la boca tratando de formar círculos rápidamente, pero ocasionaba demasiadas muecas graciosas, Scorpius tiro dos veces y fallo, y ambos soltaron una fuertes carcajadas. Eso le gustaba de ella que era divertida y despreocupada, ya no le importaba lo que pensara la gente, ella hacia lo que quería siempre, y alegraba la vida de Scorpius como nadie lo había hecho, por eso la quería, la quería demasiado.

Pronto entraron a la tienda de bromas y fueron buscando distintas cosas, Scorpius agarro un par de pastillas vomitivas, Lily en cambio, llevaba 6 pastillas, una poción de granos, y otras cosas demasiado crueles.

Esto también servirá – dijo tomando poción para pintar tu cabello por días indefinidos.

¿Por qué tantas cosas?

Son para una tipa que me molesta, el otro día la maldita tiro su refresco en toda mi ropa, y Tomas estaba ahí, me humillo.

Ah ¿y quién es Tomas?

El chico con el que saldré mañana, tiene 17 años y es muy guapo, además es capitán del equipo de futbol y… - Scorpius la veía con incredulidad.

No sabes que es futbol ¿cierto? – y el sonrió apenado, ella rio por lo bajo.

¿Y que no es muy grande para ti?

Tan solo es unos meses más grande que tú.

Por eso digo, es demasiado mayor, él ya está vividito ¿Qué tal si se pasa contigo?

Tranquilo Scorp, es un gran chico.

Claro – dijo sin que ella escuchara, pronto salieron de la tienda con sus compras.

¿Qué quieres hacer ahora?

Caminar está bien Scorp, cuéntame ¿Qué paso con Rose?

Pues me beso y me sentí raro, no sé qué paso, pero supongo que esperaba sentirme diferente.

¿Cómo cuando besas a Sara?

No, esos son besos sin importancia, este fue especial pero… sin brillo ¿entiende?

Nop

Bueno no importa, tal vez solo estaba cansado. En fin ahora estar juntos es un poco incómodo y no sé si somos novios, pero hasta que arregle eso no quiero besarme con nadie, solo me causare problemas – Lily bajo la mirada apenada.

¿no besarías a nadie? ¿ni a mí? – Scorpius se quedó sin habla, mirándola.

¿Qué?

Ni… nada ¡olvídalo!

No, lo que usted dice que usted bese?

Es una tontería, no me hagas caso – ella estaba más sonrojada que nunca, sus mejillas estaban rojas, casi como su cabello. Scorpius le tomo de la cara para que lo mirara a los ojos.

Tranquila… ¿Qué pasa?

Mm ¿recuerdas el favor que te pedí?

Claro, pero que…

¡nunca eh besado a nadie!

¿Cómo es posible? Cuando tenía 15 ya llevaba media escuela recorrida.

Bu… bueno, ya he besado antes, pero solo de piquito, no he besado bien, ya sabes… - y volteo la mirada aun sonrojada – apasionado y esas cosas. – Scorpius la soltó, estaba sorprendido, él pensaba que a esas alturas Lily había tenido más de 6 novios ¡con lo hermosa que era! Aunque nunca había hablado de ninguno.

Estaba feliz, una sensación gratificante de que Lily no había besado bien a nadie le hacía sentirse más vivo ¿pero por qué pedirle que el fuera el primero?

Lily… no te ofendas pero ¿Por qué yo?

Pues, como ya dijiste Tomas es mayor, y pienso que quizás quiera besarme y ¡no quiero arruinarlo! – la felicidad de Scorp había caído, solo lo quería besar para hacerlo con ese idiota – pero no es solo eso Scorp, no te lo pediría si no supiera que en verdad tienes experiencia, además tu… tu eres especial y si mi primer beso tiene que ser con alguien, estaré feliz de que sea contigo. – bien eso le había subido los ánimos, eso y el saber que el sería el primero en saborear sus hermosos labios.

Lily – ella lo miro con miedo – estaré encantado de enseñarte todo lo que se… - dijo tomando nuevamente su cara pero esta vez con más dulzura y comenzó a agacharse para quedar a un centímetro de su boca, podía sentir su respiración y podía escuchar el corazón de ella latiendo a mil por hora… o tal vez era el suyo.

¿ya? ¿Ta… t… tan rápido?

Oh ¿quieres que te traiga flores o algo así?

N… no, es que me tomaste desprevenida. – dijo volteando su cara, sus mejillas no podían estar más rojas, y ella no podía estar más adorable, pensó el rubio.

Sabes… los mejores besos, son los robados – y sin más la volteo para pegar bruscamente su boca con la de ella, pronto pidió permiso para meter su lengua en ella y ella tímidamente se lo cedió, así el experto rubio comenzó a jugar con la lengua de ella, sintiendo como mil explosiones sucedía en ese beso robado. La tomo fuerte de la cintura y ella lo tomo del cuello e hicieron más apasionado el beso. Él se sentía como si volara, como si no estuviera ahí besando a la hermana de su mejor amigo, a la chica squib que tanto quería y que pensaba era un cariño de hermano, pero se dio cuenta que no.

Esa sensación de felicidad y ganas de seguir besándola hasta que sus labios se desgastaran no era normal, esa chica le había hecho lo que ninguna otra en esos 7 años en Hogwarts había logrado, lo había llevado al cielo, lo había hecho sentir que no quería alejarse nunca más de ella, lo hacía feliz… y no supo en que momento ni por qué pero se daba cuenta ahora que había cerrado los ojos, y cuando ya no le quedo más aire, se separó de ella. Ella no podía estar más roja, veía a Scorpius asombrada.

¿y qué tal? ¿te… te gusto? – pregunto Scorp igual de sonrojado.

Claro, tu eres genial – dijo ella desviando la mirada - ¿y yo? – ella había estado genial, era como si fuera tan experta como el, lo había dejado con ganas de seguir basándola y lamentable te o afortunadamente él no era un chico que se quedara con las ganas.

Lo hiciste bien, pero aun tienes que practicar – y sin más la volvió a besar.

Y así se pasó el tiempo, entre besos y suspiros, entre prácticas y mejillas sonrojadas, entre Scorpius y Lily. Y aunque ninguno de los dos quisiera había llegado la hora para que Scorpius volviera a Hogwarts y la hora en la que los padres de ella la estarían esperando en las tres escobas.

Bueno, espero que… tengas suerte mañana.

Si bueno, ya no tengo miedo, esto me sirvió de mucho, gracias Scorp.

De nada Lily – ambos estaban avergonzados, pensar que se habían pasado más o menos una hora besándose sin parar los hacía sentirse nerviosos.

Nos vemos – y así ella comenzó a alejarse pero se detuvo y se giró a verlo, y regreso al frente de el – olvide decirte que otra de las razones por las que quería que fuese contigo es porque sé que nada cambiara… tu y yo sabemos que somos amigos nada más, tenemos claro que tú eres el mejor amigo de mi hermano y yo la hermana de tu mejor amigo, que tú quieres a Rose y yo a Tomas, que tú eres un Malfoy y yo una Potter, que tú eres un mago y yo una squib y que somos… solo unos buenos amigos, por eso nada va a cambiar, seguiremos como siempre, molestándonos pero queriéndonos sin ir más allá de donde podemos llegar, nada ha cambiado… ¿cierto? – le había dolido pero no sabía porque, después de todo ella tenía razón, lo que había pasado solo fue un favor, nada especial nada que pueda cambiar su relación como amigos.

Claro Lily, no tenías ni que decirlo – le dijo serio, ¡al diablo todo! Le gustaba esa chica como ninguna otra le había gustado jamás – nos vemos Lily – y sin más le dio un último y pequeño beso en los labios y se fue corriendo directo a su escuela. Así por lo menos le quedaría claro que no podía besarlo como lo había hecho y esperar que nada cambiara, su beso le hizo sentir lo que ni con Rose pudo, Lily lo había hecho sentir que podía tocar la luna, esa chica había jugado con fuego y él se encargaría de quemarla, y con quemarla se refería a hacerla total y completamente suya.


	5. Malas palabras

**_LOS PERSONAJES LE PERTENECEN A JK._**

_Queridos Scorpius:_

_Sabes, apuesto a que te encantaría Rumania, es muy colorido y… sabes realmente no sé cómo empezar, me siento extraña._

_En fin, mi cita con Tomas fue… bien, supongo, en realidad no sé qué paso, James se enteró y no tengo ni idea de cómo, en fin, me hizo una escenita de celos increíble, y arruino mi reputación y ahora no sé cómo levantar la cara en mi escuela, James es un tarado._

_En fin otra cosa es que mi padre me ha dicho que debo regresar a Gridmaud Place, así que terminando en un par de meses regresare a casa, está bien porque estaré mas cerca de ti, bueno de todos y realmente los extraño._

_Salúdame a Al._

¿Por qué mi hermana te manda cartas más seguido que a mí?

¿yo que se? – Albus me miro mal.

Sabes creo que está enamorada de ti – estuve a punto de preguntarle si sería cierto pero… por mas amigo que fuera aún era su hermano.

No creo, lo acaba de decir, tuvo una cita, además es como mi hermana.

Tienes razón, fue tonto me pregunto ¿Cómo se habrá enterado James? – realmente me sentía culpable, enviarle una nota anónima a James diciéndole que un hombre mayor quería corromper a su hermanita y dándole detalles del lugar y la hora… bueno no fue lo mejor, pero en mi defensa, no podía dejar sola a Lily, quien sabe que hubiera pasado.

Perdí a Albus después de la comida, me pareció verlo con esa chica morena que le gusta, así que aprovechando me dirigí a la biblioteca y comencé a estudiar, los éxtasis estaban ya demasiado cerca.

¿y ese milagro? – me dijo Rose llegando de repente y soltando un libro grueso en la mesa, luego tomo asiento a mi lado.

Estoy estudiando.

Si ya lo note ¿te encuentras bien?

En realidad… quería hablar contigo.

Yo también, en realidad quería preguntarte ¿Qué paso? Creía que nos gustábamos pero… has estado actuando muy extraño.

Yo ... no ... Rose

No importa, puedo esperar Scorpius - ¿Cómo le decía que me gustaba su prima ahora? ¿o Rose seguía en mi corazón? La mire y pude apreciar lo hermosa que era, Rose erra grandiosa en casi todo.

Rose ¿puedo preguntarte algo?

Claro Scorp, lo que quieras.

¿Por qué le dijiste eso a Lily? – ella bajo la mirada avergonzada.

Sé que estuvo mal, supongo que fueron los celos y la envidia las que hablaron.

No comprendo, ¿celos de qué? ¿de ser squib?

¡no! Claro que no, es solo que… Lily es la más pequeña de toda la familia Weasley, y es hija de la única hija de mis abuelos, mi tía Ginny siempre fue su debilidad y cuando nació Lily bueno la debilidad continuo allí, un lugar que era mio hasta que ella llego pero eso no es su culpa, son beneficios de ser la menor – dijo sonriendo- pero no solo era eso, James y Albus siempre la protegen como su más grande tesoro y aunque también lo hacen conmigo no es lo mismo.

Pero tú tienes a Hugo.

Hugo es casi tan celoso como James no te lo niego, pero es el único además, cela más a Lily que a mi.

Entonces, tú quieres que te celen más.

No tonto – dijo riendo – es solo que ella siempre fue la más consentida y mimada y quieras o no eso me afecta, ella no solo tiene a James y Al, tiene a Teddy que siempre la ha querido, y a Hugo que hasta parecen gemelos, también Fred, incluso Lois la cela, solo quisieran que se fijaran un poco en mí.

¿eso es todo?

No – suspiro – Scorpius lo que te diré es algo terrible y me avergüenzo de mi misma, pero quiero que me entiendas y que no me odies.

Cuenta con eso Rose.

Lily siempre fue hermosa y también la más inteligente sin mucho esfuerzo así que me había resignado a ser su sombra a pesar de que soy mayor así que cuando se dio la noticia que ella era Squib yo… yo me puse feliz ¡sé que es horrible! Pero creo en mi esa necesidad de brillar y… - las lágrimas empezaron a caer – cuando note que incluso la amaban más yo… explote y le dije cosas horribles que jamás quise decir. – ella se recargo en mi hombro llorando más fuertemente – y ahora lo perdí, casi ninguno de mi primos me habla como antes y James y Albus me odian.

No te odio – dijo Al poniéndole una mano en el hombro.

Albus.

Rose realmente no se que te hace pensar tantas tonterías, estabas tan distraída viendo a Lily que no te das cuenta de las cosas, la abuela te adora porque eres su ayudante en la cocina, mi papá está orgulloso de ti por lo grandiosa que eres, dice que eres tan grandiosa como tu madre, y Hugo puede ser despistado pero no en lo que te concierne y no sé si te has dado cuenta pero desde que entraste a hogwarts, ningún chico se ha acercado y eso es gracias a tu hermano, James y yo, oh claro y Scorpius. – y era verdad Rose era especial para mí y mi deber era cuidarla, así lo sentía.

Yo ... Yo creí que era porque era fea o una rata de biblioteca.

Vete en un espejo prima tonta, eres bellísima y te queremos mucho, no hay por qué comparar. - la pelirroja sonrio.

Lo siento, he querido disculparme con Lily, pero jamás la he visto desde que se fue y…

Ella regresara a vivir con sus papás, tendrás oportunidades.

Pudiste hacerlo el sábado pasado, Lily estuvo con Scorpius todo el santo día. – yo sonreí nervioso, no me veía venir nada bueno, Rose me miro enojada.

¿estabas con ella?

Bu… bueno si, dijo que quería contarme de su vida, ya sabes.

Claro, y por eso me dejaste plantada ¿no?

No Rose, nosotros no teníamos cita…

Claro que la teníamos, que patán eres Scorpius Malfoy – tomo su libro y salió furiosa de la biblioteca, madame pince nos miró reprobatoriamente y nos hizo seña de que nos calláramos.

Bien Albus, arruinaste el gran avance que habíamos hecho.

¿yo que iba a saber que era secreto?

Idiota

Idiota tu

¿QUIEREN QUE CONTINUÉ? PUEDEN DEMOSTRÁRMELO DEJÁNDOME UN REVIEW.


	6. Invitaciones

LOS PERSONAJES LE PERTENECEN A JK.

INVITACIONES

Esas fiestas son estúpidas – decía Albus molesto tirando la carta que tenía en las manos hacia el puré de papá. Yo tome el papel ya manchado para empezar a leerlo.

_Albus espero que todo vaya excelente, sobre todo con las EXTASIS, te mando la carta para avisarte sobre la fiesta que dará el ministro Kingsley, ya sabes esa fiesta que se celebra cada año en nuestro honor, sé que no habría porque avisarte pero este año pretendo que mis hijos vayan, James acaba de entrar al programa de aurores y tu estas por terminar la escuela, hay muchas personas que estarán felices de conocerlos._

_Mamá está contenta, dice que si van ustedes se aburrirá menos. Otra cosa, este año la fiesta se hará en la mansión Malfoy y ya le he pedido permiso a Minnie para tu falta, no habrá problema._

_También ira Lily, ella no quería pero creo que es necesario que la conozcan, aunque ella no lo quiera así._

_La fiesta será este sábado, tu mamá dice que ella se encargara del traje así que no te preocupes, salúdame a Neville._

_Harry J. Potter._

Yo mire incrédulo, esa tal fiesta seria en mi casa ¿y yo no estaba enterado?, pronto apareció Rose, seguía enojada conmigo así que solo se dirigió a Albus.

¿te ha llegado? – el azabache asintió. - ¿Por qué? Jamás hemos ido a esas fiestas.

Mi papá dice que es por nuestra edad, y que ya es hora de que nos mostremos más responsables frente a todo el ministerio ¿te pasa algo Scorpius?

Solo que no fui invitado a la fiesta en mi propia casa.

Creí que odiabas esas fiestas.

Bueno si pero… - no le podía decir que quería ir para ver a Lily – es un poco deprimente que mis padres no me digan, además ¿Por qué en mi casa?

Tal vez si leyeras la carta que está adentro de tu pastel de chocolate lo sabrías – yo mire hacia abajo, Rose tenía razón, la mitad de la carta estaba manchada de chocolate, había visto mi lechuza pero me distraje cuando veía a Albus, la tome y la abrí.

_Hola cariño, espero estés muy bien, debo decirte algo. La fiesta del ministerio será en la mansión este año, pude convencer a tu padre ¿no es genial? Y no me vengas con que no quieres ver a los Weasley porque te quiero esa noche ahí, sé que tienes muchos trajes pero te comprare uno más, ya sabes será una noche especial y mi hijo debe verse aún más encantador de lo que ya es, tal vez puedas conocer a una chica linda esa noche ya sabes que quiero nietos antes de envejecer demasiado, en fin te veo el sábado amor._

_Con cariño y amor, Astoria._

Albus está de chismoso a mi lado.

Ho tu mamá sí que es encantadora.

Claro que lo es.

Que lastima que sea mayor.

¿disculpa?

Bueno, no creo que sean un mal padrastro. – yo lo mire fríamente – oh Scorpius es broma, Dios que amargado eres.

Solo cierra la boca…

¿debemos llevar pareja? – pregunto Rose.

Será mejor ir en grupo, así será menos aburrido.

Cierto, escuche que son puros ancianos hablando de temas horribles, son puros empollones escuchando aburrida música clásica.

Cierto mi tío Percy dice que son grandiosas, pero no confió mucho en su gusto.

Aunque sea horrible, debemos ir, y causar una gran impresión y demostrar que somos unos magos geniales como nuestros padres, hay que hacer que estén orgullosos.

Oh Rose que aburrida eres, pero supongo que tienes razón, tendré que portarme bien esta vez, aunque estaría genial hacer un espectáculo – Albus me miro cómplice.

No, no lo harán, hablo enserio, Albus tu papá se podría enojar, o podrían causar una pelea entre sus padres, recuerden que no se llevan muy bien.

De hecho ricitos, ni siquiera se pelan, así que no se odian, solo que no quieren llevarse bien, son cosas diferentes – ella rodo los ojos. Mire a Albus, se había quedado callado y pensativo - ¿pasa algo? – el me miro.

Papá dice que Lily ira… ¿eso quiere decir que le dirán al mundo su secreto? – Rose y yo nos quedamos callados.

Albus, si es así será lo mejor, no es bueno ocultar las cosas, además Lily parece más confiada y ya no le afecta tanto.

¿y cuando la llenen de preguntas? O que la difamen como suele hacer Rita.

Estará bien, es fuerte.

Eso espero Scorpius.

Más tarde me encontraba recibiendo una lechuza, justo en la cena, era raro que llegara a esa hora, la abrí rápidamente.

_Hola Scorpius, de seguro te habrán invitado ya, yo quería desahogarme, realmente ya no me importa… mucho, pero decirles así sin más a todo el ministerio, no sé, tengo miedo, aunque no se realmente si es lo que quiere mi padre, como sea, apuesto a que será la cosa más aburrida del mundo, aunque será lindo conocer tu casa, sabes que… ya lo pensé, me presentare de una forma increíble, hare que me respeten incluso cuando sepan que soy una squib, en fin lamento que te llegue hasta ahora pero debía enviártela ahora, hablar contigo siempre me hace pensar bien las cosas, besos._

_Lily _

Solo pude sonreír, ya quería verla, de verdad. ¿Ahora que se le ocurriría? Solo espero verla pronto, quizás hasta podría decirle lo mucho que me gusta, oh sí.

**Muchas gracias a Sandy y Carolina por sus reviews enserio me alegra que les guste.**

**Tambien muchas gracias a Camii Leu, Goldengate y Sandy Jack Sonera por pornerme en favoritos y en alertas.**


	7. Fiesta

**DE VERDAD LAMETNO MUCHO HABER TARDADO DEMASIADO PERO TUBE UNOS PEQUEÑOS PROBLEMILLAS CON LAP, PERO NO SE PREOCUPEN YA ESTA TODO SOLUCIONADO, GRACIAS POR TODOS SUS REVIEWS DE VERDAD ME ANIMAN MUCHO.**

**ESPERO QUE LES GUSTE.**

**LOS PERSONAJES LE PERTENECEN A JK**

FIESTA

Maldito Albus hace media hora que la fiesta comenzó y el aun no aparece. En el salón principal ya había cerca de ochenta personas invitadas, empollones del ministerio, aparecieron familias no agradables, ya saben, presumidos y arrogantes cuando no deberían ni alzar las caras por ponerse de parte de Voldemort en el pasado pero al parecer algunas familias no tenían vergüenza.

- Cariño – volteo y veo a mi madre con una enorme sonrisa, llevaba un hermoso vestido largo verde botella que combinaba con sus bellos ojos, toda una Malfoy, guapa, elegante y con porte pero algunos aun tenían sus dudas, mi madre no era como mi abuela, ella sonreía calidamente y era amable con todo mundo, mi padre decía que ella había sido su salida de la oscuridad - ¿aun estas aburrido?

- Si, Albus no ha llegado... Maldito bastardo.

- No hables así Scorpius – pero se callo y vio sobre mi hombro y volvió a sonreír – mira quien viene llegando.

Por las puertas entro la familia Potter, y ahí estaba ella, la pelirroja que me había quitado el sueño desde el momento en que la bese, venia con lindo vestido azul marino, que remarcaba su esbelta figura, su cabello rojo venia suelto, claro... ella odiaba peinarlo, estaba hermosa. Me acerque a la familia y tome la mano de la sra Potter, y la bese.

- me alegra que hayan venido, que grato es contar con su compañía – la pelirroja mayo sonrió.

- vaya que caballero Scorpius, James aprende algo de el por favor – el aludido solo volteo los ojos con molestia, era claro que no quería estar aquí.

- Nos alegra que nos inviten Scorpius.

- no hay de que señor Potter, la fiesta es para ustedes - el me sonrió y asintió, yo mire a Lily y ella me saludo con la mano, pronto hice el mismo gesto con su mano como el que le hice a su madre. - me alegra verla, bella dama.

- oh Scorpius, eres un dramático – no pude seguir platicando con ella pues el brazo de James me empujo hacia atrás y me miro enojado, Lily tan solo me miro encogiéndose de hombros.

Lleve a la familia Potter a una mesa y de inmediato ambos padres fueron llenados de muchos apretones de manos por parte de varias personas, incluso Lily fue hostigada por varios reporteros, era normal, no conocían casi nada de ella, claro que la chica no respondía ninguna pregunta, se podría decir que los ignoraba completamente. James se perdió entre las personas, dijo algo como que había visto a su chica soñada y se fue.

-¿como estas Lily? - aproveche para hablarle ya que no estaba el mayor.

- muy bien, no quería venir pero ya que.

- yo también estoy bien gracias por preguntar – me dijo el azabache.

- a ti te vi hoy en Hogwarts.

- ¿y que? Aun tengo sentimientos – y le di un zape a mi amigo – oh mira, ahí esta Elsa – yo voltee, era una chica castaña, casi pelirroja, Ravenclaw, de nuestra edad por la que Albus se volvía loco - ahora vengo – y mi amigo se fue en busca de la chica que lo ignoraba rotundamente.

- y... ¿como te la estas pasando?

- acabo de llegar Scorpius – rio -pero preferiría estar en casa con alguna amiga, para que estas personas me dejaran de molestar – dijo enojada mirando a los cuatro reporteros que estaban a su alrededor, por suerte entendieron el mensaje y se fueron.

- Lamento que tengas que pasar por esto.

- no es tu culpa, es de mis padres por obligarme a venir.

- te divertirás, lo prometo.

- No creo, ademas para que querían que viniera si no quieren que descubran que... ya sabes – omitió decirlo por miedo a que la escucharan.

- Solo tratan de protegerte, si ahorita estas llena de reporteros imaginate si se enteran. - ella suspiro.

Platicamos un rato y pronto llego la hora de la cena, La familia Potter estaban sentados con Ron y su familia, Rose había venido a saludar, claro que no se quedo mucho tiempo, ambas primas no se sentían cómodas juntas. Después tuve que venir a cenar con mis padres y sus amigos, frecuentemente miraba a la mesa de mi amigo, todos reían incluso pude ver como Hugo escupía lo que parecía vino en la cara de James por no aguantarse la risa.

- ¿quieres ir? - mi mamá hizo que pusiera mi atención nuevamente en mi propia mesa, mi papá hablaba con los señores Blaise y Theodore, sus mujeres también parecían tener una amena conversación, mi primo, el hijo de los Nott, Theo se estaba echando miradas con una chica de una mesa un poco alejada, teníamos la misma edad pero jamas nos habíamos llevado bien, de hecho teníamos antecedentes de pelearnos, Miranda la hija de los Zabini, muy parecida a su madre Pansy, muy hermosa pero irritante, se había cansado de querer llamar mi atención y ahora se encontraba leyendo la revista corazón de bruja, y ahí estaba mi madre, mirándome.

- ¿de que hablas?

- Por Dios soy tu madre, no me quieras hacer tonta, ve si quieres.

- pero, mi papá – el se enojaría si me iba, a pesar de que era un padre genial aun era muy estricto con lo que de amistades se tratara, aun trataba de hacerme cambiar de opinión sobre mi amistad con Albus.

- Anda ve, yo te cubro – y mi mamá me guiño el ojo, no pude haber pedido mejor madre, levante y fui directo a la mesa de mi amigo.

- hola Scorpius, siéntate – le hice caso a la señora Potter y me senté entre Albus y Rose, esta ultima parecida deprimida.

- ¿pasa algo risitos? - ella suspiro.

- es mi cabello, al parecer ni en esta ocasión ha dejado acomodarse, ni el estúpido hechizo alisador funciona por mas de una hora. - yo me reí – no te rías.

- es que a veces eres tan sabelotodo con libros y esas cosas que me sorprende cuando te preocupas por cosas tan tontas como estas.

- no es tonto, quería verme bien, tengo ganas de bailar – y me maldije, porque ahí estaba mis enormes ganas de arruinarlo, invitar a una amiga que sabia que moría por mi o dejarla sentada deprimida e irme a bailar con la chica que me gusta, mire a Lily que se estaba tirando carcajadas al igual que su primo, al parecer estaban haciendo enojar a James.

- anda, baila conmigo – le tendí mi mano y nos paramos caminando hacia la pista, sentí como Lily nos había seguido con la mirada ¡maldición!

Levábamos tres canciones y Rose dejo de importarle el cabello, que para mi gusto se le veía mejor aun mas alborotado, reíamos mientras bailábamos, de vez en cuando miraba hacia Lily hasta que la perdí de vista, seguramente estaba por ahí con Hugo. Minutos después la vi, no era de la mejor forma para mi desgracia, ahí estaba bailando con mi primo quien de vez en cuando le decía cosas al oído y ella sonreía, desgraciado... ¿y donde estaba James? Es para estas cosas cuando lo necesito y desaparece el inútil.

- puedes ir – yo baje la mirada hacia Rose, me miraba melancólicamente.

- ¿he?

- llevo rato hablándote, es obvio que quieres ir.

- ¿a donde?

- no me hagas tonta ¡con ella! - y me hizo un gesto a hacia la dirección de Lily, claro que quería ir y alejarla de los brazos de mi primo, pero no podía dejar a Rose, no seria de hombre.

- estoy bailando contigo.

- ese es tu problema Scorpius, quieres que te deje de querer, pero siendo tan lindo no me estas ayudando – yo me sonroje, casi nunca era tan directa.

-yo...

- no pierdas tiempo, o te la ganaran – me sonrió y se fue, a veces se me olvidaba el porque me había enamorado de ella. Camine directo a hacia mi primo y de un jalón traje a Lily hacia mi.

- Lo lamento Theo, Lily solo puede bailar conmigo – mi primo me miro de mala gana, y después se fue.

- ¿desde cuando soy de tu propiedad? - me pregunta mientras comenzamos a bailar.

- Oh Lily probablemente desde que me besaste de aquella forma – ella se sonrojo – no hemos tenido oportunidad de hablar de eso.

- no hay nada de que hablar, creí que había quedado claro que era pura practica.

- Si, lamentablemente una chica como tu no puede besarme e irse como si nada.

- ¿y por que una chica como yo no puede hacerlo?

- Porque descubrí que solo hay una chica como tu, seria tonto preguntar quien – ella me sonrió – pero no pienso dejarla ir.

**ESPERO QUE LES HAYA GUSTADO, TAL VEZ ME AUSENTE UN POCO, PUES TENGO ALGUNOS RETOS QUE HACER PERO NO SE PREOCUPEN NO SERA DEMASIADO Y NO ABANDONARE LA HISTORIA.**

**NOS LE CUESTA NDA COMENTAR Y EN CAMBIO PUEDO SUBIR MAS RÁPIDO EL SIGUIENTE CAP.**

**BESOS**


End file.
